Dromaeosaurus (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus, is a species of Dromaeosaur Dinosaur (informally called raptors) from the Cretaceous Period. It has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and is the first true dinosaur to appear in the show. Dromaeosaurus appears in Series 2, Series 3 , Series 4, and Series 5, and is the third most recurring creature in the show. In episode 2.1 two adults and an infant Dromaeosaurs came through a shopping mall anomaly; one adult was decapitated by the closing anomaly, the other was returned and the infant was canabilised by one of the adults. They appear again in The Lost Island novel, hunting and killing three people marooned with the team in the Early Cretaceous. They are described as being Dromaeosaurs, but are also said to bear a resemblance to the Raptors in the earlier shopping mall episode. In episode 2.6 and episode 2.7 at least two fully grown Dromaeosaurs were seen in Leeks creature prison. They were killed in a fight with other creatures at the end of the episode 2.7. Episode 3.4 shows Mick Harper and Nigel Marven approaching a juvenile Velociraptor in an aircraft hangar, before Nigel was killed by the Giganotosaurus that followed it. Velociraptor also feature in Fire and Water. Dromaeosaurus made an in episode 3.10, attacking Danny Quin, Conner Temple and Abby Maitland. Three are seen feasting on another raptor's carcass in a forest and they then proceed to attack the three members of the team before they were knocked out by a stun grenade. Another raptor later followed Danny through an anomaly into Pliocene Africa and charged at Helen and knocks her off a cliff, killing them both. In episode 4.1 in the Cretaceous a male Dromaeosaurus takes Abby's blanket to decorate its bower so as to impress a mate. It was later lured by Abby with her blanket to provide a distraction for a Spinosaurus standing near an anomaly, and after a brief fight the raptor was killed. In episode 5.3, a Dromaeosaur was responsible for several murders in the Victorian era. Matt and Emily encounter it and have a small battle with it. It later kills Henry Merchant before being shot by Becker and was probably sent to the menagerie in the ARC. In episode 5.4, an army of Future Beetles came out an anomaly with their Queen. The ray beam will kill all the beetles in the ARC and Abby explained the creatures in the menagerie such as the Columbian Mammoth, the Dracorex, Rex, Sid and Nancy, and probably the Spring-Heeled Jack Raptor from 5.3. will be safe from the gamma ray. The Dromaeosaur also appears on the Watch YouTube game. It takes one shot to kill it. Trivia *The Dromaeosaurus in episode 4.1. was making the Jurassic Park Velociraptor sounds when it was killed by the Spinosaurus. *Some people like Wikipedia and Youtube fans think the raptors in Primeval are Deinonychus, since Dromaeosaurus is smaller than Deinonychus. *The Dromaeosaurus in 5.3. doesn't have any feathers unlike the other raptors from the previous seasons. The poeple in London in the 1860s believed that the raptor that is attacking was the creature called Spring-Heeled Jack and the raptor has a very high jump. *The Watch Youtube Game shows that raptors take one shot to be killed, but in 5.3., the raptor didn't died when Emily shot it with an EMD and it was knocked out when Becker shot it three times. raptor.jpg Dromaeosaurus.jpg 701px-Raptor9.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurid Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Primeval Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Carnivores Category:Phanerozoic Eon Category:Raptors